iSpinaBottle
by CatchaDroplet
Summary: What happens when a certain bottle lands on Sam, then Freddie? What will Carly think?
1. iSpin the bottle

**Hola ppls its men a few things b4 we start the story**

**I make multiple chapters at a time so it all depends on how many reviews I get this time its 5 reviews till nxt chapter DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly k? I don't own anything tht is used in show and wasn't my idea k? thx ppl.**

**Freddie tells most of the story,but some parts seemed more interesting with Sam's thoughts**

**seddieluver4eva 3 **

**Freddie's POV**

Carly was hosting a party called a "just to have fun" party. I already knew that some kids were playing Spin the Bottle upstairs, but I didn't dare go up there. Sam, Carly, Wendy, Pete and I were dancing to Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I danced in amazement as I watched Sam's wild uncontrolled curls bounce back and forth in moment. I've liked Sam since that kiss, but was in denial until a week ago. Little did I know it was growing stronger every time I saw her. She and Pete were over a long time ago, but they were still friends. We slowly became close friends, me and Sam were beginning to be close friends, but that means by no chance we would ever stop teasing each other. As soon as Carly realized there was a spin the bottle game upstairs she told me and Sam to go up there and stop it before Spencer found the way up me and Sam were fighting on which was a better song Everywhere she Goes and Running Away by A.M. Eventually, Running Away won. As soon as we got there…

**Sorry ppls that was short but I needed to do a cliffy and this is a preview of the story just to make sure if you like it or not trust me 2****nd**** chapter is coming as soon as I get 5 reviews. Oh yes I'm eleven so don't you wanna make me happy? IMAGINE AN ELLEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL SMILING DOESN'T THT WARM YOUR HEART?**

**seddieluver4eva3**


	2. iKiss Again

**Ok here you go!**

**DISCLAIMR: don't own iCarly! Got it? Get it? Good! Sorry chapters are short they all will be!**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_As soon as we got there…_

we were pulled into the game. Sam tried hard to resist, but she couldn't sadly. It was Sam's turn and she spun the bottle. _Oh chiz it's on me! I all of a sudden felt the color drain out of my face. I saw the color drain out of Sam's too. _Two girls pushed and two guys pushed me. We slowly and weakly walked towards each other. Our lips touched and both quickly retreated as we were shocked on the lips. The crowd did not seem happy. We tried again this time to be greeted by a tingling sensation. I all of a sudden saw colors pop into my head. I felt like someone put fireworks in my body and set them off. I slipped my hands around her waist and her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer. The tingling sensation traveled to my body. It felt like time stopped. I heard no sound except for the fireworks in my head. An idea popped into my head comparing this kiss with Sam to Carly's kisses. Her's were sweet, but no passion, no tingling, no fireworks, and no colors. I suddenly realized my crush on Sam have been turned into a full blown love. My heart pounded as the word love repeated in my head I was so close to Sam I felt her heart beat almost as fast as mine. I was pulled back to reality when the crowd heard running up the stairs. Sam and I pulled apart only to be found looking at…

**OOOO CLIFFY MUA HA HA HA HA COME ON YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! DAT BUTTON DOWN THERE THE WON THT SAYS **_**review **_

**seddieluver4eva**


	3. iTalk to Spencer

**Wow guys thanks for the reviews! You guys are epic! I know what you all are saying NO CHIZ WE'RE EPIC! Lol**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

**seddieluver4eva**

**Enjoy! **

**Freddie's POV**

_As soon as we pulled apart we were looking at…_

Carly's shocked face looking at us like we were crazy. Then a flash of blonde curls ran into the hallway and into Carly's room. Carly ran after her. I just stood there bewildered by that kiss. Everyone cleared out before I got a chance to move or think about anything besides the kiss. Spencer appeared in the door. "Hey Freddie" he said

"Hi Spence" I said still amazed by that kiss.

"Carly told me you kissed Sam." He seemed pretty calm about this.

He walked over and plopped into a bean bag.

"Sit down Freddie" He said.

I sat down.

_I didn't feel like talking, but it seemed he read my mind. _

"You don't need to talk Carly is talking to Sam, see Carly, Gibby and me knew you guys were gonna end up together some time."

"You guys just keep getting closer and closer I know you both hate to admit it, but when you guys fight lately it doesn't seem like fighting it's more like flirting you guys would do anything for each other and you both know it, but just won't admit it."

"You guys have a connection I see it, the way you look at each other it's like all you see is each other. You need to talk to each other." He patted my back and motioned me to go to Sam and talk.

I knocked on the door…

**CLIFFY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT**

**seddieluver4eva**


	4. The Aftermath not ending

You guys are AWESOME, EPIC, TOTALLY AWESOME AND EPIC! FOR** REVIEWING,ALERTING,FAVORITING YOU DESERVE THIS **** ok ok it's the not that good , but *GIVES CHEESE ,BACON,HAM,PIE,AND CAKE!* now there's something for everyone! ****= new setting or day or different time**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly**

**seddieluver4eva**

**Freddie's POV**

_As soon as I knocked on the door…_

Carly opened the door. She smiled and pointed to Sam. I stepped in and heard Carly run out of the room.

"Listen Sam" I said

"Freddie I don't think we should be together" Sam said

_As soon as she said that I felt my heart drop. I thought why and she almost read my mind. She must be really serious… she called me Freddie._

"We are best friends and what happens if we have a bad break-up? Listen Freddie I love you as a friend you're my best friend I can tell you anything. Please don't ruin our friendship." She said

_Before I could say anything she had her arms wrapped around me. She's really hurting. Right then I decided to stop my crush or love over her, it's for the best. I rubbed her back. Right there and then I really knew Sam was my friend even if we didn't admit it all the time._

_We soon became friends and only friends._

_I didn't know it was the worst mistake ever._

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

Sam hit the applause button on her remote. _My crush on Sam sort of ended, but little did I know it didn't._

"And that's all we have time for today!" Carly said

"And we're clear!" I said

We all went downstairs. "I'll be at the fridge" Sam said as me and Carly went down to watch TV.

**Ok this was officially the worst and most boring chapter. I tried to make it longer, but next chapter is going to be more exciting! Trust me. Hey guys can you help me? I have an idea for the rest of this story, but the idea could be in its own story. Should I do both? Thanks Guys!**

**seddieluver4eva**


	5. We kissagainagain

**Here you go ppls!**

**I had a perfect idea, but now I forgot it****, but thanks to an Anonymous reviewer I have an idea! THANK YOU PERSON IDK! **** If this is what your reviewed,** Maybe sam gets an illness? Not life-threatning, like cancer, but still dangerous...pneumonia...something...then freddie cares for her.

**Please create a nickname person! So I can officially thank you!**

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam? Sam? You awake?" I said

_The doctor told me she had pneumonia. Carly picked the perfect time to go to the Bahamas huh? I held onto her hand even though it shocked me when I first touched me. Her eyes slowly blinked open. _

"Sam! You're awake!Thank God!" I said

"Fre Freddie?... Where's Carly?" She asked

"Bahamas… with Spencer" I said

"Oh" she said looking down at my hand

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me" I said

"Or you were afraid I would remember how much of a cheesy dork you are!" She laughed

I laughed with her. Right then and there I felt time stand. Right there was a perfect moment. That's when I realized I was in love with Sam… again.

"When can I get out of this jail cell?" She asked

"3 days" I said

"3 DAYS? THEY BETTER HAVE SOME HAM FOR MAMA!" She yelled playfully

"Uh Sam? This is a hospital, not a buffet… but the Doctor said I could bring you food since I explained to her the situation well not situation your life." I said

_Her eyes lit up like fireworks. I got lost in the ocean blue depth. _

"I brought your Pear-pod and Pear-Home so at least you have music." I smiled

"You better be here every day since Carls isn't in this country" She laughed

"Yeah I will… trust me." We both smiled

I set up her Pear-pod and all of a sudden Running Away came on. I smiled. "Remember this song Sam?"

"Yeah Fredifer… I do" I smiled

Next thing I knew I was leaning into a blissful kiss. As soon as our lips locked I felt a shock, but ignored it. It reminded me of our kisses… only two, not as much as me and Carly, but had more passion then one kiss with Carly.

**THANK YOU ANONYMOUS REVIEWER! **

**seddieluver4eva**


	6. Cancelation Notice

If you are reading this…this story is being canceled. Now, I apologize but I have no idea how to continue. I might keep them up if you want…but I highly doubt that. I'M SO SORRY. Wait…I don't have that many fans and I'm acting like I do. Eh, . Sorry guys. If you guys have suggestions on like how to continue them I'D LOVE TO HAVE THEM just review or pm me which I prefer. Well, much love guys 3. This story will be deleted on March 5th.


End file.
